


Achilles Asks a Question

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Due to a few conflicting things, Achilles had no idea on his future teammate in the next training session. He decides t ask the person closest to Emer, the newest Saber, her husband.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Penthesilea | Berserker, Cu Chulainn Prototype Lancer/Emer
Kudos: 7





	Achilles Asks a Question

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“So, I have to ask, why are the knights angling so hard to work on the same team as your wife?” Achilles asked a little aggrieved he had to ask at all, but they were scheduled for some team formations later in the week and he had little time to ask her personally. There was a mix up and both he and Penthesilea were set on the same team. For all _he_ was overjoyed to see her and work alongside her, she had taken it personally and set about him in a game of cat and mouse long after the battlefield they were on was empty of enemies.

Achilles personally enjoyed the entire time they were together. The way they worked on the battlefield was flawless, no matter how much there were odd pointed looks at Enkidu and Ishtar after anyone heard it. Weird of them when they all should know that Enkidu hated Ishtar. Achilles actually … well liked was too underwhelming a word… Penthesilea. Knew he loved her. It didn’t matter that his rival Atalanta gave him the oddest looks when he said that Penthesilea liked him in some way too.

“Cause she’s one hell of a woman and they’re all jealous I married her well before they knew her name.” Prototype Cu was replying as if this should be completely obvious by now.

“I don’t doubt your taste in women. All of the Cu Chulainn’s I have met have chosen formidable women as partners. I wish you all the luck with her and would assist you if anyone everfelt the need to kidnap her as if they should have the right to steal her as their wife with neither of you unwilling to unbind yourselves to one another, but she is to be my teammate in three days and I wish not to intrude upon her time with you.” Achilles drawled out.

“You mean you can’t find her after the time you spend training with that Teacher of yours.” Proto Cu had his own dry observation out.

“Teacher is amazing and only has so much time he can work with me in the day.” Achilles countered. “You have your own here, I’m sure you understand my reasons.”

“Not one bit.” The Celt shot back at him. The mere thought of _more_ individual time with his Teacher was not on his to do list.

“I, also, don’t want to be near a married woman alone if I can help it.” Achilles let out an admission. Proto Cu leaned over to look the other man in the eye at that confession.

“Why not?” He knew the other man was not interested in her, had a thing for the Berzerker out to kill him even, and was more likely to fall in bed with one of the male Servants if he ever felt like it before that Amazon Queen of his ever agreed – in some odd Twilight Zone like world – to be in a relationship with him that was romantic. He had the weirdest taste, but Cu didn’t see why that meant he wanted to stay away from a married woman.

“There is a goddess of love around us called Ishtar in this and I would rather not have her use some love spell to make me do something on a taken woman.” Achilles mentioned seriously.

“You do know that goddess is more likely to try seducing you, or, for some fucked up reason, Gilgamesh instead of sending you after another man’s wife? Or you know someone’s lover in general, right?” Proto Cu was wondering when Achilles thought the goddess had the time when Goldie was taken with Hakuno and dodging Enkidu trying to kill her.

“You have seen the skills of Medusa’s sisters even without them being a goddess of love as Ishtar likes to call herself?” Achilles rebutted. “I don’t trust a goddess not to get bored and do that.” Proto Cu remembered this was one of the men who went to war after some moron’s wife was stolen. There was a goddess of love involved called Afro-something from all he cared to remember. That Caster named Medea had some deep grudge with her too about making her fall in love, so maybe he had a point.

…..still.

“My wide is a defensive Saber for the home. She stops charm and other mental effects for her team.” Proto Cu pointed out proudly. “You can trust her to protect you.” The last time he saw her stop Stheno’s skills in action when she was bored and wanted to mess with him meant he had a personal seat to that and the ensuing fight his wife had in his honor. It was the best fight he hadn’t been in in a while, all dedicated to him. Proto Cu was charmed at the sight.


End file.
